A system and method for treating abnormal epithelium in an esophagus.
Two of the major functions of the human esophagus are the transport of food from intake to the stomach and the prevention of retrograde flow of gastrointestinal contents. The retrograde flow is, in part, prevented by two esophageal sphincters which normally remain closed and which are functional rather than distinct entities. In particular, a lower esophageal sphincter normally remains closed until parasympathetic activation causes its relaxation, allowing food to pass into the stomach from the esophagus. Various types of food and other activity may cause relaxation of the sphincter, such as fatty meals, smoking and beverages having xanthine content. Certain drugs or pharmaceuticals also may cause relaxation of this lower esophageal sphincter, as well as localized trauma or other problems such as neuromuscular disorders.
Regardless, patients having such difficulties may present with clinical indications including dysphagia, or difficulty in swallowing, as well as more classic symptoms of heartburn and other similar complaints. Recurrent problems of this nature often lead to a disorder known as reflux esophagitis, consisting of esophageal mucosa damage due to the interaction of the gastric or intestinal contents with portions of the esophagus having tissue not designed to experience such interaction. As suggested above, the causative agent for such problems may vary.
The treatment for the underlying cause of such inflammatory mechanisms is not the subject of this patent application, but rather the invention is focused on treatment of secondary damage to tissue in the effected region of the esophagus.
An ablation catheter and method of use is provided to endoscopically access portions of the human esophagus experiencing undesired growth of columnar epithelium. The ablation catheter system and method includes controlled depth of ablation features and use of either radio frequency spectrum, non-ionizing ultraviolet radiation, warm fluid or microwave radiation, which may also be accompanied by improved sensitizer agents.